Meet Wreck-It-Ralph Pan
After Fergus and Elinor left for the party, a villain-turned-hero watched them leaving for the party. He spied on Snoopy and Woodstock, sleeping outside. When the ball of light comes into the stranger's face, he is revealed to be a 23-year-old muscular man who was 9 feet tall with fair skin, a pink nose, rosy cheeks, spiky dark auburn hair, thick matching eyebrows, light brown eyes, and abnormally large hands and feet, wearing a teal undershirt, a vermilion checkered polo shirt, and brown corduroy overalls with one strap undone. His name was Wreck-It-Ralph, Merida's boyfriend and hero, and he came for his shadow. The ball of light happened to be a cute little girl of 5 years old with fair skin, a big head with big pink eyes and no visible nose or ears, arms with no visible fingers and thumbs, legs with no visible toes and heels, and orange hair tied in a long ponytail, wearing a pink short-sleeved dress with a black stripe across the middle, a pink hair scrunchie with a red heart, a big red bow on her head, white stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes. Her name was Blossom. Soon Ralph crept to the nursery window with Blossom behind him. He saw that Merida, Taran, and Chuckie are well into their sleep, and he opens the window. The first place he came to was Snoopy's doghouse. Blossom flew ahead of him. "Over there, Blossom!" Ralph whispered. "In its den! Is it there?" Blossom shook her head. Ralph frowned. "Must be around here somewhere." Ralph looked inside the toy box and dug for his shadow with little success. Suddenly, Blossom played the music box. "Blossom!" he hissed. Blossom immediately closed the music box with an innocent look on her face. "Stop playing! Help me find my shadow!" Blossom rolled her eyes, and she wandered off only to find a mirror. Being a curious Powerpuff Girl, she stopped and admired her reflection. "Who's the pretty Powerpuff Girl?" she asked herself. Then she was interrupted by a rumbling noise. She found that it came from a drawer, and she alerted Ralph to come over. "What is it?" Ralph asked. "Look inside!" Blossom said, excitedly. As Ralph opened the drawer, Blossom flew in to get the shadow. But Ralph's shadow flew out, and Ralph wasted no time to chase it down. He closed the drawer, unaware that he had trapped Blossom inside. Ralph tried to grab his shadow, but it had a mind of its own. It flew out of the former bad guy's reach, and Ralph pursued it. Finally, he grabbed the shadow. They tumbled over just about everything, but Ralph came out as the champion. The noise of the scuffle was so loud that Merida woke up. She found Ralph on the floor, using soap as an attempt to glue his shadow back on. "Wreck-It-Ralph!" she cried, startling the young man. She got out of her bed to meet him. "Ralph, I knew you'd come back. Your shadow is in good condition, in case you're wondering." As Merida talked, Blossom peeked out of the drawer's keyhole. She saw Ralph with the soap and laughed. "You can't use soap to glue the shadow back on. It needs sewing." She turned on the light of the bedroom. "I think I made perfectly sure that it wouldn't get away." She saw Ralph floating above her canopy bed. "Go ahead. Make yourself comfortable." Merida said, as she kissed Ralph on the cheek, causing him to blush. Blossom became red with jealousy. "Well, get on with it, girl." Ralph said. "My name is Merida. Merida Robyn Lucy Connelly." she said, as she started to sew with the needle and thread. "Merida's good enough." Ralph said with a smile. "Oh. But how did Snoopy get your shadow, Ralph?" Merida asked while sewing the shadow. "Jumped at me, the other night at the window." Ralph said, while Blossom got the pin up, and tried to open the drawer. "What were you doing there?" Merida asked. "I came to listen to the stories." Ralph answered, as Blossom slipped and smashed against the wood. "My stories? But they're all about you." she said. "Of course. That's why I like them." he said while playing a tune on his flute. "I tell them to the Lost Thugs." "Lost Thugs? Oh, I remember. They're your men." Merida said, as she finished sewing the shadow to his feet. "Uh-huh." Ralph hopped off and see his shadow back to him now. "I'm so glad you came back tonight." Merida smiled, "I have to stay with you like always." "Why?" Ralph asked. "Because my father wouldn't allow me to marry you." Merida answered. "He did what?" Ralph quickly turns around and said in shock. "That's because he doesn't love me or my brothers anymore." Merida said in sadness. "But that means...no more stories." Ralph said. Merida started to cry on her handkerchief and sobbed into it. "No! I won't have it!" Ralph said and took Merida's hand and floats up. "Come on!" "But where are we going?" Merida asked. In the drawer, Blossom got the scissors, as then she listened and heard what Ralph answered, "To Neverland!" Blossom was shocked. "What?!" She flew and peeked out of the keyhole. "Neverland!" Merida said, dreamingly. "You'll never grow up there." Ralph said, as Blossom left the scissors, stabbed them, and tried to pull to open the drawer. "Oh, Ralph, it would be so wonderful." She then stopped from the window and said, "But wait! What would mum say?" Ralph was confused and then asked, "Mum? What's a mum?" "Why, Ralph, mum means mother, and a mother means someone..." While then, Blossom pulled and yanked hard to open. "Who loves and cares for you and tells you stories-" Merida said as Ralph says. Ralph then smiled and hopped, saying, "Good! You can be our mother." He grabbed her hand. "Come on!" He flew out, and Merida stopped and said, while getting out of her nightgown and into her Phthalo dark teal cotton Medieval-style off-the-shoulder dress with long arms, gold trimming and beadings, and floor-length skirt, and taupe boots. "Now, just a minute there, I... let me see now, I have to pack. Oh, and I must leave a note when I'll be back. Of course, I couldn't stay too long. And then I have to-" She stopped and smiled, "Oh, Neverland." As Blossom was still pulling, she tried harder. "Oh, I-I'm so happy, I-I think I'll give you a-a kiss." Upon hearing that, Blossom was so shocked to hear what she said. "What?!" She pulled very hard as she opened the drawer. Ralph was confused. "So, what's a-a kiss?" he asked. She blushed and said, "Oh, well, I'll show you." Merida and Ralph moved themselves closer and touched their lips. When Blossom tried to stop her, Ralph saw Blossom and bounced on the hammock Chuckie was using as the bed, catching Blossom in a net so he jumped off the hammock. Chuckie woke up, and, as he looked, he saw him. "Taran! Taran, wake up! He's here!" Chuckie said, as he put on his glasses and jumped out of bed. Taran was awake and very tired. "Huh?" When he put on his glasses, he was shocked that Ralph was here. "Jiminy!" "Oooh, what in the world was that?" Merida asked. Ralph came back as he caught Blossom in the net. "Blossom. Don't know what got into her." he said. As Chuckie put on his cloud blue short sleeved shirt (with a vermilion collar and ends at the arms and a yellow Saturn with a red ring around it on the front), green shorts with small light green rectangles, yellow socks, and red sneakers with white laces and soles while Taran got out of his pajamas and into his yellow shirt, olive green vest, green pants, and brown boots, the little boy said, "Hello, Wreck-It-Ralph. I'm Charles Crandall Norbert Finster Connelly, Jr. But you can call me Chuckie for short." "My name is Taran Connelly. How do you do?" the teenager asked. Chuckie then looked inside the net as Ralph replied, "Hello." "Wow! A doll." Chuckie said in awe of seeing Blossom. "A Powerpuff Girl?" Merida asked in awe. "Amazing." Taran removed his glasses in awe. In the net, Blossom frowned and growled as Ralph heard her and knew what she was saying. "What's the Powerpuff Girl doing?" Chuckie asked. "Talking." he said. "What did she say?" Merida asked. "She says that I think you're beautiful." Ralph joked, making Merida laugh, while Blossom flew out of the net. "Why thank you." Merida blushed. "You are very welcome." Ralph replied, kissing Merida's hand. Blossom flew and sat on the block, grinding her teeth. "Well, come on, Merida. Let's go!" Ralph said. Chuckie held Merida's hand and asked, "Where are we going?" "To Neverland!" Merida answered. "Neverland?" Chuckie asked. "Ralph's taking us." Merida told her brothers. As Ralph hopped in front of them, saying, "Us?" he frowned in confusion. "Of course, I-I couldn't go without Taran and Chuckie." Merida said. "Oh, I should like very much to cross swords with some real buccaneers." Taran said, as he imaged a sword. "Yes, and fight pirates too." Chuckie said, throwing his fist around, and dropped down. Ralph chuckled and said, "Well, okay." He turned around back, quickly and said "But you gotta take orders." Taran saluted, "Aye, aye sir." "Me too." Chuckie said, saluting too. "But, Ralph, how do we get to Neverland?" Merida asked. "Fly, of course." Ralph told her. "Fly?" Merida asked in confusion. "It's easy. All you have to do is to, is to... is to..." He thought and wasn't very sure. "Huh! That's funny." He flew up and sat on the chair. "What's the matter? Don't you know?" Merida asked. "Oh, well yes, it's just that I never thought about it before." Then it hit him. He hopped off the chair and said, "Say, that's it! You think of a wonderful thought." Merida and Taran knew and both said, "Any happy little thought?" "Uh-huh." Ralph nodded. "Like toys at Christmas?" Merida asked with a smile. "Sleigh bells? Snow?" Taran asked. "Yup. Watch me now. Here I go!" He flies up and goes around in circles above them. "It's easier than pie." "He can fly!" Merida said in awe. "He can fly!" Taran said in awe too. "He flewed." Chuckie said. Ralph spun around and landed on the bedpost, saying, "Now, you try." Merida took his hand as he helped her up on the toy box and said, "I'll think of a mermaid lagoon..." She sighed and said, "Underneath a magical moon." Taran was beside her and said, "I'll think I'm in a pirate's cave." Chuckie too was beside her and said, "I'll think I'm gonna be a cat." "Now, everybody try." Ralph floated up and held Merida, Taran, and Chuckie's hands as they held hands together. "One, two, three." He lifted them. As they flew, the three of them shouted, "We can fly! We can fly! We can fly!" But then, they dropped down on the bed. Ralph saw that and was confused. Blossom laughed at this funny entertainment. "Oh boy! That is funny!" She kept on laughing until the block moved, and she fell back. Ralph frowned and said, "Hey, this won't do. What's the matter with you? All it takes is faith and trust," Then he thought of something. "Oh! And something I forgot." Blossom dusted herself after she fell back. "Dust." Blossom heard that. "Dust?" Merida and Taran asked in confusion. "Dust?" Chuckie asked. Blossom tried to fly away, but Ralph grabbed her by the hair and said, "That's right, just a little bit of pixie dust." He patted Blossom on the back, letting the pixie dust fall, as Merida smiled. Chuckie covered his head, and Taran looked at it in awe. As Ralph was finished, he said, "Now, think of the happiest things," Chuckie thought hard as he was rising from the bed. "It's the same as having wings." "Let's all try it, just once more." Merida said, as she used her skirt dress as wings, flying upward. "Look! We're rising off the floor!" Taran said, as he rose off the floor. "Jiminy!" Chuckie said, flapping his arms. Merida saved him and flew back, "Oh my! We can fly!" "You can fly!" Ralph shouted. "We can fly!" Merida, Taran, and Chuckie cried, as they flew around the chandelier. Ralph then stood by the window and said, "Come on, everybody! Here we go!" Snoopy and Woodstock then heard someone as they looked up and saw Ralph flying out and shouts, "Off to Neverland!" Snoopy and Woodstock gasped and couldn't believe their eyes. Merida flew out of the nursery window, and Taran flew out too with his umbrella. Chorus: Think of a wonderful thought Any merry little thought Snoopy and Woodstock saw them, and the bird covered Snoopy's eyes with his wing, as he lifted his wing to let the dog see and gasped in shock. Chuckie flew out with his stuffed toy rabbit. Blossom stood by the window and frowned. Chorus: Think of Christmas Think of snow Think of sleigh bells Off you go! Like reindeer in the sky Snoopy barked up, as Ralph and Merida dived down each, but Taran was stopped by the umbrella as it was open. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Chuckie dived down and lost his stuffed toy rabbit, but he dived to get it. Chorus: Think of the happiest things It's the same as having wings Take the path that moonbeams make Ralph turned as Merida followed him. Taran used the umbrella and followed him too. Chorus: If the moon is still awake But Chuckie couldn't as he made it and followed them. Chorus: You'll see him wink his eye You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! They flew over the house, as Woodstock chirped. Chuckie then heard him. Chorus: Up you go with a heigh and a ho To the stars beyond the blue Snoopy barked and flapped his ears as he and Woodstock wanted to go. Chorus: There's a Neverland waiting for you Where all your happy dreams come true Chuckie then grabbed Blossom and shook her, letting the pixie dust at Snoopy and Woodstock and right on them as they floated upward. Chorus: Every dream that you dream will come true Chuckie then called out, "Come on, Snoopy, Woodstock!" He now flew with the others. Snoopy and Woodstock waved goodbye. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start Ralph flew over and rode on two swans, playing his flute. Chorus: Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind Merida looked at her reflection, but Blossom messed it up. Chorus: And bid your cares goodbye She crossed her arms, only then she almost got eaten by a giant monster and escaped. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Later then, they flew up and landed on the clock tower on the hand, as the others landed with him. Ralph pointed at the star and said, "There it is, Merida! Second star to the right and straight on till morning." He held out his hand as Merida took it. Then they all flew up to the sky. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind And bid your cares goodbye Ralph, Merida, Taran, and Chuckie flew and headed straight to Neverland. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! And so, they flew straight towards the star, and everything charges when they go. As then, they have made it through for Neverland. Category:Fan Fiction